


Thunderstorm

by Master_Langdon



Series: Five Times She Thought She Had Lost Him And The One Time He Knew He Had Lost Her [1]
Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Bad Weather, Cute, Cute Kids, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Weather, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: Seven-year-old Hannah wakes up in the middle of the night. Outside, the thunderstorm roars and it frightens her. Where is director Volmer? He had promised to read her a bedtime story, and yet he hadn't shown up. Was he angry, or had he forgotten?





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will make a series out of this, like a five-times-something-and-one-time-something thing, but I dont' know yet. Let me know if you would like it.  
> As always: I thank you for reading!

Outside, thunder rumbled, and flashes of white lit up the darkened sky. Inside, a small girl sat up in her bed. The threatening noise scared her, and she knew no way to comfort her seven-year-old self. It appeared to get closer and closer...

All she wanted was director Volmer. He had always been kind to her, he always been there for her, unlike her own father. He had brought her here after... She didn't actually know what happened, but she did know that her father couldn't deal with her anymore after "the tragedy". According to docter Volmer, her father had told him to never speak a word of it. He wanted to tell her what happened himself when they would be reunited. When she was well.

She knew that her father had meant well, but to her it still felt like being pushed aside. What had she done to be pushed aside like this? She often wondered, but she found again and again that she simply couldn't remember. As a matter of fact: she couldn't remember her father at all.

She only knew she wanted her real father to be just like Heinrich Volmer. He was sweet, patient and - above all else - strong enough to bear both her and his own worries. To little Hannah, he was like a father.

The thought of having to leave him one day made her stomach ache with dread.

But there was something else that caused her a nervous stomach ache. Heinrich had promised her to be back in time to read her a bedtime story, and he hadn't returned yet. She had fallen asleep to the evening noises of spring, hoping to be awakened by Heirich. When she did wake up, however, he wasn't there.

Was he angry at her as well? Was he going to push her away? Had she done something wrong?

With utmost care - she didn't want to wake, much less anger the nurses and other personel - Hannah folded open her bedsheets. She had nothing to light her way with, but for once, she didn't care. She tiptoed to the door, listening to her own laboured breath.

_He is probably just busy,_ she told herself. _If I wait for him in his bed, he can't forget me._

Even though she had no reason to, she suspected that Heinrich had purposely "forgotten" about her, and the thought hurt her a great deal. More than it should have. He loved her as much as she loved him, right?

The door to her room creaked, and altough she knew it was quite soft, Hannah stopped dead for several seconds before leaving the safety of her bedroom.

She knew very well that she had nothing to fear, and yet a little voice told her to go back to the comfort of her bed like a good girl and just wait for director Volmer. On the other hand, she had come out of bed to reach safety.

After a long while of feeling around, she gave up. She couldn't find the good doctor, even though he had promised to remain nearby. Also: she felt like she was walking in circles around the same block over and over.

With a dicouraged sigh, she sat down, then she started to cry, albeit silently.

Then sleep took her under his wing.

***

Stong arms gathered her up from the cold tiles. A familiar voice spoke to her.

'Why have you left your room?' Heinrich asked, shaking his head in disapproval. 'You could've hurt youself.'

She didn't know how to respond, so she remained silent.

He carried her bridal style to her bed, ascending a set of stairs and going down a number of halls. She didn't actually remember going down any stairs, but yet again she had no idea how to respond. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Heinrich's muscular body, resting her head on his shoulder.

This was the sense of safety she had longed so badly for the previous night. She had wanted only to know that she was going to be alright, that he was there, and of course that he would always be there.

And he would.


End file.
